


Sweet as Sugar Pie

by WideEyedWanderingGypsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WideEyedWanderingGypsy/pseuds/WideEyedWanderingGypsy
Summary: Dean thought he was doing the right thing by leaving her behind. John said he wasn't cut out for the apple pie life, no matter how much he loved her & she felt like home. We all know dad's word is law. But what if Dean 'doing the right thing' turns horribly wrong and everything he had & knew is gone? Can he get it back or is it lost forever? Set a year before the first season but will be from season 1 onwards.





	1. Prologue

“Hey baby? I was thinking maybe we could go out for brunch? Maybe to the new café we stumbled across the other night? If you even remember that night. There’s something kinda important I have to tell.... what you are doing?” She had walked out as he was zipping up his bag. 

“Leaving.” He said. Short answers. Short answers were good. 

“On a trip?” she asked softly. Oh this was going to suck so much. 

“For good.” He barked. 

“Why?” he heard her voice hitch. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Lie. Lie through your damn teeth. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. 

“Do what exactly?” she asked placing her hands on her hips. He wished she wouldn’t. She looked so damn cute standing there in just a large jumper that reached her mid-thigh and her long chocolate hair piled up high on her head. God, she was gorgeous. No damn it! Stay strong. 

“Sit here and play happy families. It’s just an illusion and it’s not working for me anymore” he stood and looked at her. He instantly regretted it. The heartbreaking look on her face alone was enough to make cracks appear in his hard facade. Truth was he didn’t want to leave her. He actually enjoyed living the apple pie life. She cooked, she cleaned, she was hilarious and understood his sense of humour and matched it with her own. She was intelligent and sarcastic and kind and caring and she looked after him when he came home after a long job. She even understood what his job was and understood…hell she even helped him on some of the research seeing as she had a master’s degree in Demonology and Religious studies with a minor degree in Mythology. He was so damn proud of her. She was his home and man did this suck! But he had to. He had to do this. She would understand…eventually…maybe. Doubt it.

“Really?” She asked. “It’s taken this long? Almost three years to work that out?”

“Yep, I don’t belong here with you. I was an idiot to think so.” An idiot to be leaving. He grabbed his bags and headed downstairs. Had it really been that long together? Three years of coming and going at all hours, at all times and in all kinds of states and yet she still stuck by. Idiot!

“Is this about the werewolf attack?” He paused. No flashbacks dude. Stay strong. 

“What?” he turned to look at her from half way down the stairs. 

“You’ve been distant and weird ever since then. I keep telling you it’s not your fault! That thing was huge. You couldn’t have stopped it if you wanted to. It wasn’t your fault.” She practically pleaded with him not to leave. “I am okay.” Oh sugar, you’re killing me here.  
Yes it was my fault. I should have kept you safe. I never should have introduced you to this world and I never should have let that thing get my scent and follow me home. I should have never believed that being happy and safe with you was a good thing. “Besides, look its almost gone.” She held out her arm where three faint red lines lay. His gut twisted again at the sight of them. She never should have even gotten them in the first place. He knew there was four more marking across her left shoulder to her right hip on her back. The wave of guilt that washed over him was almost friendly these days. He had spent a long time seeping in it. 

“You’re right. It wasn’t my fault. It was yours.” He replied. Harsh, stay harsh. Having her hate you will work better in the long run. The voice in his head at that moment sounded a little too much like his dad. 

“What?” she whispered, hurt flashing in those gorgeous blue eyes. 

“I can’t do my job with you around. You’re distracting and sloppy and I never should have introduced you into it. Next time you might die and I can’t have that on my conscious. I can’t be a babysitter while I work.” He turned and walked down the rest of the stairs. Lies. Total utter lies. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. I’m a hell of a shot and probably know more about this shit than you do.” She argued. He couldn’t argue with her. The first time she shot a gun in front of him, his jaw hit the ground. Her accuracy was insanely good. Not to mention the fact that when they first met it was over a game of darts and she had creamed the floor with him. No flashbacks. Don’t go there dude. He ignored her instead. 

“Just answer me one thing?” She asked him softly. This is going to hurt. 

“What?” he turned to look at her. Sucker for punishment. He tried to soak as much as her up as he could. To remember every single detail about her. Why does this hurt so much? She stood half way down the stairs hugging herself. He knew that it was a way of keeping herself together. It took all of his will power not to run up there and wrap her in his   
arms and tell her he was sorry and he didn’t mean it. To tell her that he wanted nothing more than to keep her in his arms and stay with her forever. That he loved her more than he ever had said. But he needed to keep her safe. 

“Did you love me?” She asked softly.

“No.” Yes.

“Did you ever?” Always.

“No.” He gulped. “Anything else?” she shook her head and bit her trembling lip. Oh sugar. She wasn’t begging him to stay no matter what her eyes said. She would never beg. It wasn’t her style. She was too proud. It was one of the things he had admired about her since the first meeting. He turned his back on her and walked down the rest of the stair and towards the front door. 

“Stay safe a…and shoot straight.” He faltered as he reached out for the door. She had said that before every hunt. It was those words that made him careful. He had always wanted to come home to her. He couldn’t turn back around. He had heard the break in her voice. He couldn’t turn to see her tears…nor let her see his.

“Stay safe.” He turned the knob and walked out. The sounds of her sobbing hit him before the door closed. He lent his head against the door and listened as she sobbed, his heart breaking with every tear. He had to leave, she was in danger. He caught wind of a mate of the werewolf they had hunted a few months back, the one that had scratched her. It was hunting for him for revenge over her mate. If he didn’t tuck tail and run now, it would find them and kill her. That couldn’t happen. Not after leading the first werewolf to her in the first place. He refused. She meant more to him than anything else in this world. Seeing her in the hospital attached to all those tubes and having blood transfusions and praying to God she didn’t turn. She didn’t obviously, apparently only a bite could do that. But the scarring would always be there.   
Not to mention that every monster he hunted and ganked with Dad could come after her. Getting attached was a stupid mistake. Three years was long enough. No more danger. So he broke her heart and left the only place he had thought of as home since his mother had died. The sounds of things smashing made a small smile rise on his face. She was a hellion, strong and fierce…a true fighter. He knew it wouldn’t take her long to go from sad to angry. And although she was small, standing a tiny 5’2, her temper was something to admire. Especially the way her blue eyes would darken and sizzle….no no more. Let’s go. Stop thinking of her. It’s for her safety. 

“I love you.” He whispered before pushing himself off the door. A loud gut wrenching scream followed him as he stepped off the porch. He rubbed his chest at the ache that was starting in it. The scream was so full of pain and angst and oh God did he want nothing more than to go back and beg forgiveness. But he needed her alive and safe. I need her so damn much. He climbed into his car and threw his bags in the back seat. He turned back to the house. She was in the lounge room now. He could see her through the large windows, on her knees, holding her stomach crying hysterically. He sighed and started the car. It was for her safety. Her safety. He needed to leave. She was just a chick. No! she wasn’t just some chick. She was different. The forever kind that made men jealous of you just because she was all yours. She was his One.   
As the car flew down the road, a single thought connected them.

“Why?”


	2. Chapter 1

He slammed his phone down, growling in frustration. Nine months. It had been nine freaking months and no contact other than a brief message at the start. He knew she would be pissed. Hell, his girl could hold a grudge like no one business. It was one of the things Dean found so attractive about her. Her fury was dead sexy. Lethal but dead sexy. Hell, he had heard how hurt and angry she had been but even if she had been angry at him, she knew to check in and let him know that she was okay. It was an unwritten law of their relationship that even if they were mad at each other they would always check in for fear that something might have happened. But no, all he had gotten was one message. One damn simple message eight months ago “Don’t know if what I am can be called ‘alive’ but there you go. Arsehole.”   
That was it. After that it was dead silent. She no longer answered her mobile, letting it go to voicemail message without it even ringing. You did ditch her completely. The small positive was that at least she hadn’t changed her number. The brief ten second voice recording always made him feel a little warmer inside. Hi you’ve reached my voicemail. Sorry I couldn’t get to the phone in time but I probably left it somewhere on silent and can’t remember where it is! Leave me your name and number and I’ll get back to you whenever I find it! Yes, he was a sad, stupid arsehole. If he knew how to email he would have bombarded her that way. The few letters he had sent her, begging for her to contact him had prevailed no reply. She knew in his line of work, grudges were cast aside. Didn’t she care if he was alive or not? Did she really think that he no longer cared? Was he really that convincing? Did she really think that after all this time together that he could ditch her so easily? Yes. You left her alone, lied to her about never loving her and threw it all away after three years. You left her sobbing on the floor. She always knew you were going to leave her one day.   
“No answer?” A deep voice interrupted his thoughts followed by a beer sliding in front of him. 

“Nah. Nothing. She knows the rules.” He grunted back taking a long pull of his beer. 

“She also knows that you broke her heart.” He looked up at the elder man in disbelief. 

“Cause you told me too!”

John Winchester sighed as he looked over his oldest son. The last nine months was etched on his face. The deep bags from lack of sleep and the dull look within his eyes rang just how much pain his son was really in. He looked like John had after Mary had died. 

“I stand by that call. It was putting her life in danger. Damn right I’m going to tell you to pull the plug” John said sitting down with his own beer. 

“But she knew! She knew about the life, accepted it! Hell she even has a damn degree in demonology!” Dean yelled. “You gotta admit she came in handy!” It was true. He had managed to find the one girl who held a degree in demonology and actually knew her shit about myths and legends and how to hunt the monsters in the dark. 

“Don’t you raise your voice to me boy! I am your father! You know damn well that this was completely different. The mate was onto you! Almost three years, Dean, of putting her in danger. You almost got her killed! Twice! She was a distraction and we can’t afford those with our job. Wasn’t the werewolf attack enough for you?” John had lost all patience for his eldest son. The guilt at taking away him from the one source of true happiness was eating away at him. He wished it could be different. He wished that he could let his son have the life he deserved and wanted but truth was John needed Dean close. He had already lost Sammy. Sammy had given up and walked out without as much as a thank you or goodbye. It had been almost a year with no word form his youngest. He didn’t return calls or letters, hell, he didn’t even speak to his brother and Lord knows how close those too were. Not that she was a big threat. In fact John rather liked the quirky, intelligent girl Dean fell in love with. She didn’t try to change him, accepted what he did for a living, hell like Dean said she even had the degree in the study of demons and myths of the world. Dean was right too about her being handy. Having another person besides Bobby who knew everything about everything was a huge time saver. But John couldn’t bear to witness his son go through what he did with Mary and it was without a doubt in his mind, destined to happen. He needed to save his son from the heart ache that came with watching the woman you love die and so he had pushed that Dean leave her to save her. Dean didn’t need her. Dean had him. That’s the problem with being a selfish arsehole. Look how unhappy your boy is. John rubbed his face. 

“Look son, I liked her. You know I did. She was smart and helpful and sweet. But she ain’t got no place in this world with you.”   
Dean sighed. That was the kicker. They had tracked a werewolf and it had attacked her, taking a large chunk out of her arm and back. He was never as scared as he was when he saw her laying there in a pool of her blood. He still had nightmares about it to this day. And then its mate decided to get revenge. His dad was right; she really didn’t have a place in his life. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t want her there. If he had his way, he never would have left her. But Dad said to leave her. That she would be safer without him. The monsters would stop at nothing to seek revenge on him and they would take it out on her. She had suffered enough with him there. Without him, she would be safe and have the life she deserved. Three years was enough time. Why couldn’t it be with me though? 

“You’re right.” He muttered, hating the taste of those words coming out of his mouth. John sighed, he was going to regret this but Dean needed to see for himself that she was fine, alive and hopefully had moved on. If he saw that than maybe he would get his head back in the game and focus on what needed to be done and maybe, just maybe, he’ll start sleeping again. And maybe, with any luck, the guilt that was eating away at him would disappear and they could all move on. 

“Look, we have some down time now and I need to go and check in with Caleb. He said something about a new job and has information I need. We’re close. Go see her. Make sure she is okay.”

“Seriously?” Dean glanced at his dad, hoping he had heard right. John internally sighed as he saw the light glow in Dean’s eyes. This was a bad idea but at the same time a very good idea. Hopefully she was shacked up with someone else and Dean could move on. 

“You are no good to me distracted son and knowing you as I do, you won’t get back into the game until you see her for yourself that she is alive and well. Go. We will meet at Caleb’s in 24 hours.”

“Thanks Dad. I’ll be quick I swear.” Dean stood and quickly put on his jacket before John changed his mind. 

“Yeah, yeah. Tell her I said hi.” John swallowed the last of his beer. “You better come back focused boy.” Dean threw him his trademark boyish grin. 

“You can count on it.”

This is going to bite you in the arse Johnny boy. He thought with a sigh and signalled the waitress for another drink. Here’s hoping she has moved on completely. 

========================== PAGE BREAK ============================================  
He hesitated as he raised his fist to knock. He wasn't sure he should be here. He could have waited until she went to work or sat there til he saw her. No he couldn't have. He shook his head. Not the time to be a coward Dean. He needed to see her, talk to her. Apologise for being a jerk. He swallowed loudly and knocked. After a few more moments, he knocked again. Nothing. He frowned. She never worked on a Tuesday night. He moved over to peer through the windows. It was too dark to see anything. Damn it! Where was she? 

“What are you doing ?” an old voice rang out to him. He jumped in shock and turned to see her neighbour glaring at him. Great. It had to be the neighbour that hated him. She claimed that Mrs Evans hated everybody and not to worry about it. But it was hard to ignore someone who constantly glared at him whenever she saw him and mentioned that his girl could do better with someone who was around a lot more and wasn’t a hooligan. Crazy old bat.

“Hi Mrs Evans. It’s me, Dean.” He waved and gave her a cheery smile. He saw her frown deeper. Yep, still hated him.

“What are you doing here?” Maybe she didn’t remember him. It was a long shot…the old bat seemed to remember every time his ‘obnoxious oversized hooligan beast’ parked a centimetre into her block. Baby was NOT obnoxious…she was perfect. 

“I lost my key while on a job and she doesn’t seem to be home. Thought I would surprise her when she got home.” He walked down the stairs and over to the hedges so she could see him properly. And so they weren’t yelling for the whole neighbourhood to hear. The cover story for the neighbours that liked to stick their noses in other everyone damn business (it was one of the reasons why he hated the apple pie life style) was that he was a freelance reporter and often covered the war torn areas of the middle east. It helped explain some of the wounds he would come back with after a particularly hard hunt. Mrs Evans was use to him coming and going as well as ‘losing’ his keys. 

“You won’t find her in there.” Mrs Evans said, pulling her pink dressing gown closer. Dean frowned. Sure she didn’t move? Well why would she tell him if she did? Or maybe she was with someone else? Oh no let’s not go down that path. 

“Any idea where she might be?” Dean asked pushing the bad gut feeling he had away. She wasn’t with anybody else. She couldn’t be. She was his. No matter what he had said, she was always going to be his. He KNEW leaving was a mistake. He’d hunt down the bastard who is with her and gut…

“Oh you poor son of a bitch. Come on in.” Mrs Evans didn’t wait for his answer before returning inside her house. Dean looked around, feeling a weight settle in his gut. He didn’t like this. Something was wrong. 

“I ain’t waiting around all day boy. Get inside.” Mrs Evans had reappeared again. He swallowed once and made his way over to the old coots house. Walking up the stairs, she rolled her eyes. 

“While were young would be nice.” She snapped. Dean held back the retort dying to escape. Mrs Evans turned her back on him and turned left to what he presumed was the living room. His girl use to visit here all the time to look after Mrs’ Ellis plants and crazy cats when she went to visit her son in California. He was never allowed to as there was absolutely no way that “that hooligan” was allowed to enter. Dean swallowed loudly, a million and one things running through his head. Was she ok? Was she…? No. No. he refused to think about that. That would never happen. He left so it wouldn’t. She was fine. He entered the small house and wrinkled his nose. The smell of cat was overwhelmingly strong. 

“Shut the door boy, where you born in a barn?” Mrs Ellis hollered. Dean rolled his eyes and shut the door. The house was small. The kitchen seemed to be down the hall from where he was standing, the lounge must have been to his left and a small dining area was to his left. There was a set of stairs a few feet away that must have led to the bedroom. The walls were painted a hideous pale green like faintly reminded him of a witch hunt he and his dad went on. The witch had vomited on John after he had ganked her. Dean grimaced. That was one thing he wished he could forget. He freaking hated witches.

“Hurry up boy.” Mrs Ellis hollered again. He sighed and went left, hoping he was right. Mrs Ellis sat on her faded pink lounge that looked like it had seen better days. The stuffing was threatening to explode for the well-worn seats. There were three cats sitting on the back staring at him. Three more cats were surrounding Mrs Ellis. 

“Sit!” Dean sat quickly, dodging another two cats on the separate armchair. He felt nervous and uncomfortable.

“How long you been gone this time?” She asked, stroking a black cat and reminded Dean of an old movie villain. 

“Nine months, give or take.” He answered. She scoffed. Mrs Ellis never really approved of him leaving his ‘dear, sweet girly’ behind for months at a time. She had always said it never bothered her as she knew he would always come home to her when he could. 

“Where you been?” she snapped. 

“Away.” He gritted his jaw. Freaking busy body. 

“No one contacted you?” she tilted her head at him. 

“I was away from everything. Very remote. What happened?” he lent forward and clasped his hands that were starting to tremble. 

“She was attacked.” What?

“What?” he could feel the colour leave his face. No no no no no no!

“About a month or two after you left this time, she was attacked. She didn't show up for work one day and Mr Falling at number nineteen found her in an ally around the corner while walking that mangy mutt of his." Mrs Ellis continued to stare at him, patting the black cat softly.

"What happened?" he asked croakily. She hesitated. There was a first. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"What happened?!" He yelled. He had to know, he had to know what happened. She flinched and then glared at him as the cat scattered. 

"They believe it was a wild animal. Vicious things. Attack anyone and everything. Global warming, mark my words they’re be more." 

“Did…did she…did it kill…?” He stuttered unable to ask the question he needed to know. She placed a hand on his arm. Another first.

"There was nothing anyone could do.” She muttered. He stood abruptly. His heart was beating so loudly it almost had it impossible to hear anything else. "I'm sorry" Mrs Ellis said, for the first time showing another emotion other than distain. Sorrow and pity. 

"Thank you for telling me" he said. He had to leave. He had to get out.

"Wait... I have some of her things. The police gave it to me when they couldn’t reach anyone else.” She threw him a glare but he pretended not to notice. “Did you want it?" He nodded once. She nodded and hurried out of the room, cats scattering everywhere. Dead. No more smiles, no more kisses, no more laughter. Dead. His girlfriend was dead dead dead the word echoed over and over in his head. If he had been there he could have saved her! He should have been there! He dug his hands into his hair and tried to keep away the tears. He had left to save her and had ultimately left her to die. She had died alone, mauled to death by some beast. He had no illusions that it was a wild animal like everyone believed. It had to be the werewolf. I’ll kill it. I’ll rip its goddamn heart out myself.

"Here." Mrs Ellis thrusted a box at him. It was her personal affects judging by the evidence bags. He gulped and nodded in thanks. There was her mother’s locket she never took off, the necklace with the ancient protection symbol on it he had given her after the third date. She had laughed at him and asked if he was mocking her degree. He had just smiled and kissed her. Keep it together. Her charm bracelet that he added to every time he visited a new town. The look in her eyes when he gave it to her always made his insides turn to glue. Keep it together. Her peach scarf he brought her for her last birthday. It sent a shiver through him. He looked away from the box that held the only remaining things of his Callie.

"Thank you for your time Mrs Ellis and for this.” he nodded once and moved to the door. Keep it together man. Just a few more steps. 

"I’m sorry. I actually liked that one. Sweet, kind, caring she was." She said softly as he stepped onto her porch. He smiled weakly at her and walked back towards the car. Dead. She had died alone something she always feared. He pulled up the door and all but fell into the driver’s seat. He sat there trying to breathe through the lump in his throat. Gone. He pulled her scarf out of the box on his lap and brought it to his face, taking a deep sniff. That woody sweet smell filled his nose and head and made his heart ache. It was the smell that reminded him of home. It would be the first thing that hit him when he returned home from a hunt. Followed shortly by the smell of cookies and the thud of her colliding with him, happy to have him home safe. It was that smell he'd bury his nose into before falling asleep. The smell that surrounded him when he woke and warded off the bad dreams. It was home and comfort and love. Home. Gone. Dead. And now it was all he had left of her. Dead. Dean bowed his head and sobbed. She was gone, dead, he'd failed her. 

Dead.


	3. Chapter 2

He looked in the mirror and nodded. Not bad. After his chick flick fit last night, he had decided he had to find her. See where she was buried and pay his respect, beg forgiveness. Beg her to come back. His lip trembled and he shook his head. Not today not now. _Wait til its night when no one can see. Keep it together man._ His phone rang loudly, shattering through his thoughts. He frowned as the name _Dad_ popped up. Dean hadn’t told his dad that she was dead. For some strange reason he didn’t want his dad to know. He also felt a little…a lot… angry towards his father. It was John who had pushed for Dean to leave her after all. Maybe if he had a backbone and stood up to his dad, she might still be alive. _And she would be laughing at you in this damn suit_. He sighed and tugged the collar into place. He figured the morgue was a good place to start. Someone there would have some answers and they tended to listen to a flash of a badge. He adjusted his collar again. _These damn monkey suits._ Here goes nothing. He straightened his shoulders and adopted a look of cool indifference. _Don’t let it affect you._ He walked up to the front desk and rapped his knuckles on the counter, startling the receptionist.

"Good morning my name is Agent Hudson. I am looking for the person in charge?" the blonde receptionist blinked in confusion as he flashed his badge. Obviously there were not a lot of people who came looking for the living down here.

"Can I ask in what regard?" she asked tilting her head and fluttering her eyelashes. If it was any other time he may have shown interest. He may have thrown her his trademark smirk. But these were different times and a whole lot of unhappy.

"A body that was probably sent here about nine months ago.” He pulled out a notebook and pretended to check the name. _As if he could ever forget._ “A Miss Callie Winston?"

 _“And what’s your name gorgeous?” He said smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked back at him._  
“Tell you what, if you can beat me in a game of darts, I’ll tell you my name.” His stomach gave a jump. This girl was incredible.  
“You’re on sugar.”  
“Sugar?” She asked with a laugh.  
“Yeah, cause you are all kinds of sweet.” She had laughed at him and passed him his darts.  
“Game on buddy.”

“Sir?” The receptionist asked, interrupting his flashback.

“Yes?” He snapped.

“S…sorry. I just asked why would the FBI be interested in a girl whose been dead nine months?” she asked confused. The offhanded comment was like a knife to his heart. _Keep it together man._

“We’re following up on a case.” He snapped harshly.  The receptionist, _Lavender,_ according to her name tag hurriedly typed something into the computer.

"There are no records of a Callie Winston. Someone may have collected the body or we’ve cremated it if nobody had.” Another knife in his chest. Not only did he leave her to die alone but to not even have a funeral? If she was alive, she’d kill him.

“Try Calyssa Wilson. I believe that’s her full name.” He said nodding at the computer again.  
_“Ever call me Calyssa and I will gut you like a fish.”_

“Hmm no still nothing. Hang on for a moment and I'll get Frank. He's in charge here.” Lavender scuttled away. Dean run a hand down his face. Someone had to know something. Bodies just didn’t disappear.

  _“You’re the only one I have Dean.” She snuggled into his chest._  
  


“Agent Hudson?” A deep voice echoed behind him. Dean spun around and came face to face with a tall, dark skinned man decked out in some sort of apron. It was smeared with blood. Dean grimaced but nodded. “Frank?” he stretched out his hand. Frank nodded and shook his hand.

“Frank Jones. Lavender said something about you tryin’ to find a body?”

“We’re looking for a lady who would have been brought in about nine or so months ago.” Dean swallowed thickly. _Keep it together man._ Frank tilted his head to indicate that Dean should follow him.  


“What do the cops want with a nine month old corpse?” he asked pushing open the doors to the autopsy room. His gut twisted at the thought of Callie being called a corpse.

  “Following up the case. Something didn’t sit right with upstairs so they sent me here to see if I can put it all together.” Dean nodded.

“Always sending the lackeys to do the crap jobs huh?” Frank shook his head. “Never can do it themselves.” He walked through to a make shift office covered in paper work.

“Ain’t that the truth?” Dean said. Frank grunted as he pulled open a rusting old filing cabinet.

“So who am I looking for?” Frank asked looking up from the piles of paperwork.

“Oh a ah…Callie Wilson.” Dean cleared his throat. “Animal attack. Nine months ago. Torn to shreds…Went…unclaimed…” _Keep it together man!_

“Doesn’t ring a bell…” Frank muttered running his fingers over the folders. “Animal attack you say?” he reached up and scratched his greying hair before clicking his fingers.  "Oh I heard about her! They reckon it was a bear. Nasty business.” he shook his head. “Bears attacking people in alleyways! Crazy huh? Global warming…you watch.” He shook a finger at Dean.

"What happened to the body?" Dean asked, choosing to ignore the statement.

"Body?" He frowned, looking up from his paperwork.

"She was killed. I’m guessing there’s not to many morgues around here.” Dean snapped sarcastically. Couldn’t these people give him a break? All he wanted to do was to find out what the hell happened and where she was buried so he could go and say goodbye. _Beg forgiveness for being a total dick and basically killing her too._

"Oh man this towns rumour mill is getting out of control. She wasn't killed.” He rolled his eyes. _What?_ “She was severely injured like maimed pretty much but not dead." Not dead. Not dead. _Alive_. She was alive. _Alive!_

"Where can I find her?" he asked feeling almost out of breath. There was still hope.

"Ah try the hospital? We only deal with them once they are dead." Frank frowned. “You sure that’s the girl you were looking for?”

“Oh yeah! Some greenie must have gotten mixed up. Thanks man" he turned and all but ran out of there. She was alive! He could still go beg forgiveness. If anything this whole thing had taught him it was that he had a made a mammoth mistake in listening to his dad and leaving her. He slept better with her for one and she was so incredibly intelligent and her cooking. Dean nodded once. He was going to the hospital to find out what happened then to wherever she was and beg forgiveness make things right. This was a second chance and he'd be stupid not to take it.

"Dad, found her. Looks like she was attacked by a bear at least that’s what the locals are saying. Going to stay and see if I can find her in person. Call me when you get this" He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. It will all be okay. He had his second chance. It will all work out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. It will probably happen again. The italics are Dean's thoughts and flash backs with Callie. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

He sat in the small uncomfortable chairs waiting. In fact he had been sitting in the small plastic uncomfortable chair for at least an hour. _Where was this bloody doctor_? He sighed. _How hard was it to go and grab the doctor_?

“Excuse me miss?”  He stood and made his way over to the nurse’s desk. The red hair old nurse raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes sir? Can I help you?” she asked. “I asked to see the Doctor who handled the Callie Winston case.” He flipped her his badge and smirk.

She nodded. “And I paged him.”

“And?”

“And he will get here when he can.” And with that she turned back to the computer.  Dean held back a growl and ran a hand over his face.

“Listen here lady I am an FBI agent. This case is something I need to wrap up ASAP. You not getting off your arse to go and get the doctor like I asked is an obstruction of justice!” he snapped.  The red haired bat opened her mouth to retort when a soft voice came behind them.

“Is there a problem here?” Dean turned around to see a tall, greying man in a doctor’s coat. He had plain green eyes hidden behind thin wire glasses and a look of confusion written on his face.

“Dr Greene. This… man…” the nurse started but Dean interrupted her.

“Agent Hudson FBI. Are you Dr Simon Greene?” he asked flashing his badge.

The Doctor frowned and nodded. “I am. How can I help you Agent?”

“I need to ask you a few questions about a possible patient of this hospital. A Miss Callie Winston. You might not remember her… it was a fair few months…”

"I remember her. I was her primary doctor. Why would the FBI be looking into her?" He frowned at him slightly.

“There have been quite a few savage animal attacks in these parts. We are just following up to make sure it is 100 percent an animal and not some crazed lunatic.” Dean grimaced. The lies fell so easily off of his tongue.

“Fair enough. Do you mind if we walk and talk? It’s the first break I have had all shift and I am in desperate need of coffee.” Dr Greene asked. Dean shook his head.

“Lead the way Doc.”  They walked in silence for a few minutes until it became too much for Dean.

“So you were her primary doctor?”

“Miss Winston was a… difficult case. We honestly thought she was dead on arrival. The amount of blood and wounds…” Dr Greene swallowed thickly. “To be honest in my thirty – six years as a doctor I have never once seen injuries quite as extensive.” he grimaced and shook his head. “No one believed she would survive.” He turned the corner and entered the cafeteria. He made his way to a sad looking coffee machine and held up the half empty jug at him. Dean shook his head. “Don’t blame you. Not the best but better than paying four dollars for a cup of hot milk.” Dr Greene poured himself a cup and moved over to an empty table. The cafeteria was mostly empty bar a few people woofing down sad looking salads and a nurse dozing off against the wall in the corner.

“Sit down boy.” He eased himself into the seat with a groan. “I love my profession but I do wish it wasn’t as hectic.”

“Can I ask what they were?” He didn’t really want to know but he felt like he needed to know. Dr Greene frowned and put down the cup of coffee.

"She had a skull fracture, right eye socket broken, nose broken and cheekbone cracked, broken arm in three places, dislocated shoulder blade,  four broken ribs, right side of pelvis cracked and right leg broken as well as multiple lacerations including extensive lacerations to her right rib. She also suffered severe head trauma and was in a coma for 6 weeks. We tried to contact her next of kin but they had either passed or ignored the call.” He recalled almost in a monotone. So many injuries! How was she still alive? Dean sat back and took a shaky breath. He never should have left her!   


"Any…anything else?" he asked. Dr Greene sighed and also leant back.

"Memory loss due to severe head trauma poor thing. Knew everything right up until about 5 years ago." Deans heart sank.  Five years? She alive but couldn't remember him.  She wouldn’t remember their life together or the supernatural. She had finished the degree only a few months after they started dating.  His second chance suddenly vanished in front of his eyes. He was so lost in his self-pity that he almost missed what the Doc said.

“She also suffered a miscarriage.” The world suddenly stopped. Did he hear right?

"Wait, what?" Surely he had heard wrong. There was no way!

"She was 12 weeks pregnant at the time if the attack. The trauma was too intense and many of her injuries were situated around the torso that the foetus had no chance."  Dr Greene pushed his empty cup away and sighed deeply.  Dean ran a hand through his hair. 12 weeks? Was it his? Then his mind flashed to a memory. She was so violently ill for two weeks straight. His dad hadn’t been happy but Dean refused to leave her. He remembered the smile sickly smile she gave him as she stroked his cheek and whispered thank you... And that morning, the morning he left she said she had something to tell him. Was that it? That he was to be a daddy? Oh god what he had done?!

“Tell me something son, The FBI isn’t really looking into this are they?” The Doctor suddenly asked. Dean jolted and began to quickly protest but Dr Greene held up his hand. “Son, I have been the barer of both good and bad news to many people for many years for many different reasons.” He leant forward and looked at Dean over his glasses. “A man simply investigating and not emotionally connected does not cringe at the thought of the victim the way you cringed just then. And they certainly don’t have that look in their eye.”

“What look?” Dean asked, trying to hide his emotions.

“The look of total devastation and heartache at the thought of failing to protect those you love.” Dr Greene said simply. Dean felt the air catch in his chest. He cleared his throat and looked away. The doctor had spot onto him. He had well and truly failed her. Not only was she injured, she almost died. Their baby…their innocent unborn child was killed. How could come back from his?

“You’re not here for the FBI are you?” Dr Greene asked. Dean shook his head, refusing to look back at the Doc until he had completely control over his emotions. The guy knew obviously, there was no need to hide it now. “Family?” the doc asked. Dean nodded and cleared his throat again. He could feel the burning in the back of his eyes.

“Only family she’s got left.” He mumbled. “We didn’t have your number on file otherwise we would have called.” Dr Greene leant back and crossed him arms. “I was…ah...overseas on an assignment. I had no idea what had h…happened.” He stumbled over his words. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and the walls were closing in on him. He was the reason she had been attacked. All those injuries…could have saved her. The images of covered in blood began to flash past his eyes. His chest got tighter and tighter. He reached up to loosen his tie. She couldn’t remember him! She could have died! Their baby!

“Breathe, Agent Hudson just breathe.” A large steady hand rubbed circles on his back. “It will be okay. You just have to breathe.” The doctors calming voice rang through the bloody flashes. He got a few shuddering breaths and found the wall began to expand out again. He didn’t know when or how the doctor moved to stand behind him but at this point he was incredibly grateful.

“You’re experiencing a panic attack. You need to calm down and breathe slowly and deeply. It will all be okay.” It wouldn’t be okay though. She doesn’t remember him! She doesn’t remember the road trips, the hunts, and the cherry pie that she made whenever she heard the tremble of a particularly bad hunt in his voice. He clenched his fist and tried to focus on the doctor. Slowly the tightness in his chest released and his vision stopped flashing red.

He took a shuddering breath and nodded. “Sorry.” He mumbled, licking his lips. The air flowed easier now and the walls had gone back to where they belonged.

“Don’t apologise.” The doctor patted his back once more before returning to his seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Dean looked up.  


“Is there any way I can have the address she put down?”

“She didn’t remember an address. Only that of one in Wisconsin that we followed up on and called and no one she mentioned lived there anymore. She had no idea where she came from or where she lived or what she did.” Dr Greene shook his head.

“Well then where did she go?” Dean asked frowning. Surely they would have had records on where she went?

"She discharged herself against medical advice. We hadn't found anyone to collect her and legally the only thing we can do is advise against it. We can’t keep them here. I guess the knowledge of everything was too much. As soon as she could stand without falling over she ran. ". He shook his head sadly "She was a sweet girl. All she wanted was to know who she was and where she belonged.” He took off his glasses and rubbed his eye. "I feel for her. All this time here with severe injuries and no one to check in or claim her or help? It's rough.” He replaced his glasses and looked at Dean.   


“So what now?” He asked.

“Now I go and find her.”

“She won’t remember you though.” The doctor warned. Dean’s eyes hardened and Dr Greene couldn’t help but smile a little bit. If anyone could find Callie, it was this man here.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s Callie. She deserves someone to fight for her.” Dean stood and held out his hand for the doctor.

"Thank you for your time" He said.

"Good luck" Dr Greene shook Dean’s hand and then leant back. “If anything happens don’t hesitate to come back.” Dean nodded once and left the depressing cafeteria.

Once outside, Dean took and deep breath and ran his hands over his face, his tough man façade falling apart. What the hell had he done? He's left her. The only woman to ever love him and he love her and she had gotten attacked and almost killed! And their baby! Their innocent baby was now dead. He mentally shook himself and walked over to his car. What the hell is wrong with him? Dean climbed into the car and leant against the steering wheel. She must have been so scared. She didn't know why or how or what was going on, had no one. She alone in finding out she was going to be a mother and no memory of the father. Of him. And now she was gone in the wind. Missing without a trace. What had he done?!

He pulled out his phone and called his dad. It went to message bank. Of course it would cause god forbid if his father actually answered the damn phone!

He hung up and threw his phone into the passenger seat. He didn't even know where to start. Her parents were dead no siblings and an elder grandmother in Iowa who was put into a home three years ago due to Alzheimer's disease. There were friends in her home town of Wisconsin that she barely spoke to. She hadn't lived there since her parents had died when she was eight. Or would she even just stay in Colorado… although that didn't seem like her. She ran from places that held bad memories something about bad ju ju. She literally could be anywhere. He needed to find her. Even if she didn't know who he was he needed to see her with his own eyes. Make sure she was okay and alive. It was his fault she had been so brutally attacked. First thing first though...he needed to find out what it was that attacked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review ... I'd like to know what people's thoughts are on this story


	5. chapter 4

"Bobby?”

_“Yeah?”_

_“_ It’s Dean.”

“ _Why you callin’ me?” “Damn”_ Dean thought _“He must still be pissed about that argument.”_ It had been over two years now since the last time Dean had spoken to Bobby for longer than a small voice message here and there. The fight between John and Bobby had almost been legendary. _No flashbacks dude. On a tight schedual._ “

Old phone got busted so save this as common number. Look I need help with something.”

“ _And what would that be?”_

“I need you to find someone for me.”

 _“What, the phone book ain’t good enough anymore?”_ Bobby growled. Dean felt his heart sink a little. He didn’t like Bobby being mad at him. It wasn’t his fault that his dad was an idiot and burnt bridges.

“Please Bobby it’s really important.” A loud sigh came from the other end.

 _“OK boy. Shoot.”_ Dean grinned at being called ‘boy’ again.

“Her name is Callie Winston.” There was silence on the other end. “Bobby?”

_“Callie Winston?”_

“Yes sir.”

 _“Callie Winston as in your girlfriend Callie Winston? The Callie Winston that I heard about last time you were here non-stop?”_ Bobby began to sound pissed. _Abort!_

“Yes that Callie Winston but Bobby…”

_“I ain’t running a search and rescue every damn time you scare off some girl Dean! If you want to find her, do it yourself! I’ve got more important things to do than chase after your messes! You are a grown ass man Dean and I ain’t your damn…”_

“She doesn’t remember me Bobby.” Dean couldn’t help but yell.

_“Excuse me?”_

“I left Callie shortly after Sammy left on Dad’s advice.”

_“You idjit.”_

“I know. When I went back nine months after leaving, she was gone.”

“ _Oh Dean…”_

“They thought she had been mauled by a bear Bobby. Turns out it was a stray werewolf. A kin of one Dad and I killed earlier.” There was more silence. “She’s not dead Bobby, she’s missing. She was so torn up and beaten up by this monster that she can’t remember the last five years of her life including myself and our entire relationship! I’m asking you to help me…please…cause I don’t know where else to go and I can’t just let her go.” Dean let out a shuddering breath.

 _“You sure she’s alive boy?”_ Bobby asked somewhat softly.

“I confirmed with both the morgue and the hospital. Spoke to her lead doctor. He was pretty certain she was alive when she bypassed medical advice and left.” Dean rubbed his face. The evidence of all the strain was becoming more and more apparent on his face.

 _“Why didn’t you just say that?”_ Bobby finally answered. _“I will put my feelers out and contact a few people I know that are real good at finding those who don’t want to be found.”_

“Thank you.” Dean sighed in relief. “I didn’t think you would help me after everything between you and Dad.”

“ _Your daddy is a self-absorb arsehole and I stand by what I did. But I ain’t going to take that out on you boy. Not when you need my help. She got family_?”

“I checked with those that would actually care or remember and she’s not there. Also went back to all the main places she use to talk about and there’s no trace. She’s literally gone with the wind.”

_“How long you been lookin?” “_

Too long.”

_“We’ll find her Dean. Just have faith.”_

“Yeah, yeah. Let me know when you find her?”

“ _You’ll be the first call I make.”_ Bobby sassed back.

“Hey Bobby?” Dean said before he could hang up.

_“What now? Need me to hold it while you piss?”_

“Just…thanks.” A gruff grumble came through the phone. _“_

 _Anytime boy, you know that_.” Dean hung up and cleared his throat. Tossing his phone in the glove compartment, he looked out the window at the tall building. He hated this. He didn’t want anything to do with this but he had to. There was no choice.

He jumped out of the car and snuck his way into the building. He made gotten his hands on vital information on which apartment he needed and the general layout of the building. It was amazing what a twenty could do. Dean jimmied the window and grinned when it opened. Using more grace and silence than usual, he quietly climbed through the window and into the room. He breathed out his nose loudly and made his way left. A hand claps down on his shoulder and without thinking, Dean knocked it away before throwing a punch. It sailed past his attackers head as it ducked. Dean was so not in the mood to play. He grabbed the attackers arm and swung him around before shoving him away and moving quickly to dodge a kick that came out of nowhere. Seeing a small shot, Dean elbowed the attacker in the face and dropped to dodge a kick. Swiping out his feet, Dean grabbed the back of his attacker’s neck and wrist and pinned him to the ground.

“Whoa, easy, tiger.” He said.

“Dean?!” Came the squeak of an answer. Dean laughed.

“You scared the crap out of me.”

“That's cause you're out of practice.” The man on the floor grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and rolling Dean to the floor. “Or not. Get off me.” He shook him off and grabbed the hand offered before standing to his feet. The years had been kind to his younger brother. He looked young, healthy…happy. It was a nice change from all the drama and angst that surrounded Sam before.

“What the hell are you doing here _?” Ah Sammy, always straight to the point._ He knew Sam wouldn’t be overly happy to see him, but he had hopped for maybe a hug or a smile at least.

“Well, I was looking for a beer.” Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders and shook once before letting go. _No chick flick moments. No matter how excited you are to see him._

“What the hell are you doing here?” His moody brother demanded again. Clearly there was to be no hugs or ‘hi, how are you?’

“Okay. All right. We gotta talk.”

“Uh, the phone?” Good to know that the sass hadn’t left.

“If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?” Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother and nodded once when he didn’t reply. Suddenly the lights turned on and almost blinded him.    


“Sam?” Sam and Dean turned their heads in unison and saw a tall leggy blonde dressed in short shorts and a smurf’s t-shirt

“Jess. Hey.” Dean bit his lip to hide the smirk. Looks like the awkwardness stayed too.

“Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.” Sam waited for him to say something sleezy but it never came. Dean was too busy thinking about how Callie had a shirt exactly the same.

“Wait, your brother Dean?” Jess smiled. Dean had to admit, she was very pretty.  Something he would have definitely gone for. But at the moment, his thoughts were still wrapped on Callie.  Sam nodded.  But hey, there was no harm in having a bit of fun.

“You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.” Dean nodded. “Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.” He threw in a wink just to see if the red on Sam’s face could actually go any redder….apparently it can. “But, uh, nice meeting you.” He smiled in a way to try and calm down his close to raging brother.

“No.” Dean sighed as Sam went over to Jess and put an arm around her. “No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.” _You schmuck._

“Okay.” Dean turned to look at them both straight on. “Dad hasn't been home in a few days.”

 “So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.” _What an idiot._  Dean ducked his head to calm himself before looking back up.

“Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE CHAPTER!!!


	6. Chapter 5

_It had been a long hunt. He had been away from a month…A MONTH. He sat in the car and sighed deeply. She was going to be pissed. Actually, that was an understatement. She was going to be bat shit crazy pissed. His phone had been smashed by the fugly and he hadn’t had a chance to grab a new one nor call her. He was embarrassed to admit that he didn’t know her number off by heart and he knew his father would be pissed if he asked to borrow his phone to call her…even if he did remember her number. He grabbed the bunch of flowers from the passenger side and got out of the car. He grimaced as he noticed that most of them had wilted. He had gotten them a fair few hours ago in fairness and hadn’t stopped since, wanting to be with her as soon as he possibly could. Hopefully she wouldn’t notice. Oh man was she going to be pissed. He sighed again before making his way to the door. He couldn’t help but feel nervous as he turned his key and pushed open the door. It’s not like she could actually hurt him…she was only 5’2. She could hold a grudge though. He looked around the entrance way and didn’t see anyone. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. The smell of sugar and spices filled his nose and warmed him to his toes. He made his way to the kitchen at the end of the hall and smirked when he heard the music. She was baking. There was no doubt about it. The music was upbeat and funky, a mixture of old and new, the air full of sweet scents and there she was, in all her glory. His sweetheart….his sugar. She had her long hair tied into a messy bun on top of her head and by the looks of things, she was wearing his shirt and her running shorts underneath her short fluoro pink apron. He leant against the door frame and smiled. This is what he had missed. Just watching her be free and crazy and…her. She was stunning in every form of the word, right down to the flour he knew stained her left cheek. She hummed along with the song as the timer went off. He watched as she pulled on her blue oven mitts and nearly groaned out loud as she bent over to grab whatever was in the oven. Peach cobbler by the smell. It made his mouth water. Not nearly as much as the view though. Damn, his girl had one fine as…_

_She chose that moment to turn around and catch his eye. He smiled and lifted the bouquet of sad flowers and she screamed. The dish dropped out of her hands and landed with a mighty crash at her feet. He frowned._

_“Oh lord you scared the shit outta me.” She exclaimed placing a hand on her chest._

_“Careful sugar, there might be…” His sentence was cut off by the crushing of his ribs. He gasped a breath and chuckled. “Ease up sugar.” He choked out, wrapping his arms around her tiny shoulders._

_She immediately unwrapped herself from him and stepped back a half step. “Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? I’ll get the first aid…” He pulled her back into his arms and held her close to him. Her fist wound its way into his plaid shirt above his heart and on his back. She buried her face into his chest._

_“I’m fine. Just let me hold you for a second.” He muttered. “_

_I was so worried about you.” She mumbled. Dean swallowed thickly and kissed her head, breathing in the sweet vanilla smell that was uniquely her._

_“I’m sorry.” He murmured, unable to put what he wanted to say into words. He didn’t see it panning out like this at all. He had envisioned screaming and throwing things before hugs and forgiveness._

_“Don’t be. Your job is your job. As long as you’re okay.” She pulled back and placed a hand on his cheek. “You are okay aren’t you?” she asked, the blue eyes swarming with worry. He grinned and cradled her face in between his hands._

_“_ _I am fine. Barely even a scratch.” She opened her mouth to interrupt but he shook his head. “I have been away for too long and I am sorry that I didn’t message you or call you. I will learn your number off by heart and have back up phones. I should know better and baby, you can chew me out all night later but right now I am going to kiss your sweet little lips like I have been dreamin of doin since I left.” And with that he pulled her close and smashed his lips on to hers. Sugar and raspberry danced across his tastebuds as he poured everything he wanted to say into that kiss._

_When the need to breath overpowered their need to be connected, Dean pulled away. “God I missed you.” He said leaning his forehead against hers. “Not as much as I missed you.” She whispered back rubbing her nose against his._

_“Sorry I scared you by the way.” He chuckled. She smiled. “You’re forgiven…but only_ _cause I am happy to have you home.” She kissed him softly._

_“I thought you would be so pissed.” He mumbled. She nodded against his forehead._

_“Oh I am and if you ever pull that again I will string you up by your toenails and beat you senseless with my rolling pin.” He laughed loudly. “But for now…welcome home baby.”_

_“Man, it’s so good to be home.” He lifted his head and looked her in the eye. “Tell me there’s more dessert though.” She giggled and kissed his nose. “_

_There’s apple pie in the fridge and pecan pie on the counter.” He grinned and kissed her._

_“I love you sugar.”_

_“I love you too Dean.”_

 

 

“Can I get you anything else?” the high pitched voice pulled him from his memories.  He shook his head and clenched his hand around her necklace. He had been playing with it in his pocket before descending into memory lane. He looked up to get a eyeful of the waitress’s...boobs. He sent her his panty dropping smile but before he could reply, his brother interrupted and asked for the check. Dean frowned. Sammy was young and somewhat good looking…why was he not interested in fun?

“We are allowed to have fun you know?” he said. “What?” Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean pointed at the waitress as she walked off. “That’s fun.” He expected a smile and an eye roll but all he got was a sassy bitch face. He sighed and passed him the newspaper he had been looking at. “Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.” That got a reaction.

“A funeral? Why?”

Dean shrugged. “They buried an empty coffin. For closure or something.” He rolled his eyes and turned away from his brother. Bobby had mentioned something about closure last time he spoke to him. He hadn’t been able to find a trace of Callie anywhere and either did his contacts. Dean swallowed thickly. He hadn’t spoken to Bobby since telling him to stick his closure where the sun doesn’t shine.

“Closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.“ Sam snarked. Dean sighed deeply. Here it comes. He had been waiting for it for a few weeks now. He knew that Sam was antsy on finding dad. Might as well bite the bullet.

“Something you want to say to me?” he asked bracing himself for a Sammy tantrum.

“The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day.”

“And what do you suggest we do Sammy?” He asked leaning forward.

“Something. Anything. I don’t know!” Sam snapped. And that was the final straw.

“You wanna know something? I am sick of this attitude. You don’t think I wanna find dad as much as you do?” Sam opened his mouth to interrupt but Dean cut him off. “I’m the one that been with him every single day for the last two years, while you’ve been off to college going to.. Pep rallies and crap.” He took a breath and tried to calm down. “We will find him ok? But until then, we’re gonna kill every bad thing between then and now okay?”

“Okay.” Sam nodded. “ Lake Manioc here we come then.”

 

  **\----------------------------------------------------------PAGE BREAK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

“She was about a hundred yards out.” Dean looked away from the young  man in front of him, Will Carlton, the dead chick’s brother. They had pulled up at the house earlier this morning and with a flash of their Wildlife Rangers badge, they had been proceeded to start their investigation.

“That's where she got dragged down.” The lake was massive. Anything could be out there.

“And you're sure she didn't just drown?” Dean turned his attention back to Will who was shaking his head.

“Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub. “ The kid ran a hand over his face. Dean felt bad for him. He knew what it meant to lose someone and no matter which way it happened, it always hurt the same way.

“So no splashing? No signs of distress?” Sam asked, taking notes on a small notepad he pulled out of god knows where.  “Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shapes breach the surface?”

“No. Again, she was really far out there.” Will swallowed thickly and crossed his arms. Dean hated this part. Making the family members talk about what happened. He didn’t like seeing the pain across their faces. But it was a part of the job and over the years he had learnt to just hide the discomfort.

“You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?” He asked. Will shook his head. “No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?” A small flash of fear crossed his face.

“We'll let you know as soon as we do. “ Dean nodded and started to head back towards the car.

“What about your father?” his brother suddenly asked. Dean internally groaned. “Can we talk to him?” Will turned to look at his father who had been facing the lake ever since his sister went missing.

“Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Dean felt for the kid. The amount of questions the poor family had probably been asked already.

Sam nodded. “We understand. Thank you for your time.” They headed back towards the car. “What do you think?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head. “I think we need to go and talk to the local fuzz.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this took so long.   
> It's going to be a little bit of a slow start now that we are getting into the series but I will try no to make it too boring. also a quick look into their relationship.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Hi there. Just a few notes before you continue to read.  
>  \- The first few chapters are set before John goes missing at the very start of the series.   
>  \- It will follow the episodes pretty closely with a few changes.   
>  \- There will be hunts the boys go on that aren’t in the show…it will be for plot and it will be explained when I write it.   
>  \- The characters may be a little OC, but this needs to happen in order for the story to flow. I will try my hardest to keep them as close to original as possible.  
> \- This story may change it’s rating as it progresses…I am sorry if it offends anyone  
>  I think that’s all for now…let me know what you think.


End file.
